Cold Feet
by Sailor Grape
Summary: HD ..slash.. Harry gets cold feet. Can Draco help warm them up? Just a fluffy little one-shot.


Title: Cold Feet  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: PG for some nice cotton candy fluff  
  
Coupling: H/D, of course!  
  
Another one-shot! I think I'm becoming a one-shot guru... They're so much fun! I have no idea where this idea came from, but I decided to just run with it. Read on and enjoy!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was a little after midnight, and Harry Potter was up in the Astronomy tower. He was working on a complex diagram of the constellations for a major project that was due the next day. The fun thing about this project was that it would be done in partners. Looking up from his star charts, Harry glanced at the person he had been paired with.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
The blonde was sitting across the large courtyard of the tower, charting a separate section of sky. He had a green woolly blanket on his lap to keep out the chilling wind that had crept over the high balcony walls and wafted back and forth across the cold stone.  
  
That was a pretty smart move, Harry had to admit. Usually it wasn't that cold out, so Harry hadn't brought a coat or blanket or anything to keep him warm. He wasn't even wearing his robes since it was a weekend after hours. He shivered slightly in the cool breeze.  
  
Well, dwelling on the cold would only make it worse. Instead he turned back to his star charts and continued working.  
  
But he couldn't concentrate, not after he realized just how cold he was. He threw down his project in annoyance, debating what to do. He could always go and fetch a jumper or something, but it was an awfully long trek back to Gryffindor tower. He definitely needed an alternative.  
  
Glancing yet again over at the blonde, Harry got a crazy notion. No, maybe it was a bit *too* crazy... Oh, what the hell!  
  
Gathering up his things, Harry strode purposefully over to Draco. He watched the blonde, who was seemingly unaware of Harry's presence. He stood there for a moment, still not being acknowledged, so he cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Draco finally glanced up, obviously annoyed at being interrupted from his work. "What do you want, Potter?"  
  
"I'm cold," Harry said bluntly, starting to shiver. Now that he was standing, the wind wasn't somewhat blocked by the balcony's walls.  
  
"So?" Draco turned back to his work.  
  
"So...can I share your blanket?"  
  
Head snapping back up incredulously, Draco spluttered, "What? No!"  
  
"But I'm cold!"  
  
"Try casting a warming charm on yourself!"  
  
"I don't know any," Harry shot back in frustration.  
  
"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Draco took his wand and pointed it at Harry, then paused.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Ears tingeing the slightest shade of pink, he admitted, "I don't know any, either."  
  
Harry snorted. "Then I'm sharing your blanket." He reached down to snag a corner of the fabric, but Draco snatched it away.  
  
"Get your own blanket!"  
  
"Fine! But if I go back to fetch a blanket, I'm not coming back to work on this project. And since it's due tomorrow, I guess we'll both just fail since it's a joint grade."  
  
Loath as he was to admit it, Draco knew that they needed to finish this project. And damnit, he couldn't tell if Harry was bluffing or not! So he'd have to give in. He hated giving in. This had better lead to some sort of payout on the project. Reaching over, he reluctantly pulled back a corner of the blanket.  
  
Harry wasted no time crawling beneath the warm blanket. He leaned up against the wall next to Draco, their legs outstretched side by side.  
  
Sighing in exasperation, Draco once again began working on his star charts, and Harry followed suit.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry paused in his work. Rather, his attempt to work. His concentration was lost the moment he got within breathing distance of the Slytherin. And now they were sharing a blanket, sitting under the stars, with no one else around... The possibilities were endless!  
  
Ever so slowly, Harry inched his foot to the right until it came in contact with Draco's. Neither were wearing shoes, and their sock-clad toes were now brushing against each other.  
  
Jerking his foot away, Draco upset the parchments in his lap and sent them sprawling in a jumbled mess. "Potter, what the bloody hell are you doing?" he asked through gritted teeth as he attempted to sort out his parchments.  
  
"My feet are cold," Harry said innocently, wide eyes not blinking.  
  
Draco glanced at the Gryffindor, desperately trying to keep his temper down. Taking a deep breath, he retorted calmly, "Well, mine aren't, so leave them alone."  
  
"All right."  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Draco was going to return to his work when he felt Harry's foot now rubbing against his calf. He stared at Harry in disbelief, but Harry only smile and moved his foot farther up.  
  
"Hey!" Draco cried as he moved, and his papers went sliding. He caught them swiftly, then stacked them off to the side. Harry just wasn't going to stop, was he?  
  
Harry swallowed nervously. Draco looked angry. All he wanted was to have some fun, but apparently the blonde didn't quite share his feelings. He was about to apologize when Draco suddenly turned to him with a wicked grin.  
  
"I didn't want to trample our project," he explained before pouncing.  
  
Harry found himself gathered in Draco's arms, lips being ravished with unrelenting sweeps of Draco's lips. Joining in the efforts, Harry's tongue wrapped around Draco's as they toppled over, getting entangled in the blanket. But neither were paying attention to that. They were too busy trying to unbutton each other's shirt.  
  
As they rolled over, a loud crinkle was heard, which instantly made them bolt apart. Harry scooted over, reaching under him and pulling out a stack of now extremely crumpled star charts. "Should've moved mine, too," he said sheepishly.  
  
"I guess we should get back to work," Draco surmised, his words breathy from the feverish snogging. But even as he said this, he knew that he would never be able to concentrate, not with the raven-head sitting so close by. Even now Draco was failing miserably in keeping away from him. Their knees were pressed together, and his hand rested on Harry's thigh.  
  
"We should," Harry echoed, all too aware of the closeness of the blonde's body to his. Hand sneaking up to cover the one on his thigh, he knew the project was a lost cause.  
  
Eyes closing as Harry's hand roamed up Draco's own thigh, the Slytherin suppressed a moan as he reached a conclusion. While he very much prided himself on always receiving top marks in everything, he was more than willing to settle for a less-than-perfect project. Eyes opening, he deftly caught Harry's roaming hand, startling the Gryffindor. "Forget the project."  
  
Harry only stared at him dumbly. Draco wanted to forget work? This was really uncharacteristic of him! Harry must have gotten to him more than he had thought.  
  
"What, are you getting cold feet?" Draco teased at Harry's lack of response.  
  
Shaking away his shocked stupor, Harry quickly lunged at Draco and knocked him over, hovering over his pale-skinned body. "My feet were already cold, but you can warm them up for me," Harry answered slyly as his mouth descended upon Draco's, and Draco was all too happy to oblige.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ah, cold feet. Bet you were expecting something else from the title, huh? Nope nope, I just can't get enough of my cotton candy fluff. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! I'm working on countless other fics, and reviews motivate me to write more and faster! 


End file.
